dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Xeno Lord Slug
is an incarnation of Lord Slug from a world separate to the main timeline. Appearance Xeno Lord Slug shares a similar appearance to his main timeline counterpart. In his Super Giant form, he is shown to be far larger than his ordinary Giant Form. Personality Xeno Lord Slug's personality is identical to his main counterpart's. Biography ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Dark Empire Saga ;Super Namekian Saga When Xeno Trunks and Xeno Gohan travel back to Age 762 to deal with the disturbance in time, they find that the heroes of that time are already on the verge of death. They are suddenly attacked from behind by the culprit, Xeno Slug who having used his Great Namekian form has grown to the size of a building. Gohan and Trunks narrowly avoid the blast and notice that Slug has merged with the Six-Star Dark Dragon Ball. Gohan asks Future Trunks to stand back and let him take of Lord Slug himself and begins whistling which harms Lord Slug due to his highly sensitive hearing. Open to attack, Future Trunks prepares an attack in order to retrieve the Dark Dragon Ball but before he can, numerous portals open up around Lord Slug. The Dark Demon God Buu having recently absorbed Xeno Janemba begins attacking Slug. Towa arrives to this timeline also and uses her magic to make Slug undergo a Dark Evolution causing his size to multiply even further. Slug attacks Gohan, Trunks and Chamel but the attack does no damage thanks to Chamel creating a protective barrier in the nick of time. Gohan suggests that Future Trunks merge with him to which he agrees and the two perform the Fusion Dance to become Xeno Gohanks who immediately goes on the offensive due to them only having 30 minutes before they defuse. However Gohanks is unable to do any damage to Lord Slug due to his overwhelming size. When Salsa arrives to save Towa, he uses his new found might to eradicate the bodies of Buu and Slug with his Trick of Tornado which causes the Dark Dragon Balls to become loose and Xeno Dabura to return. Towa recovers the Dark Dragon Balls and her brother and then teleports away. Power After merging with the Six-Star Dark Dragon Ball, Giant Slug proves to have an advantage over base Xeno Gohan and base Xeno Trunks, however Gohan incapacitates him by whistling. Xeno Lord Slug is then heavily damaged by Dark Demon God Buu (Evil Demon Janemba absorbed)'s attack. After becoming Dark Giant Slug he becomes much stronger, but his energy wave cannot get through Chamel's barrier. Gohan and Trunks fuse into Xeno Gohanks in order to fight him, but prove unable to damage him even with their strongest attack. He is destroyed by Salsa's Trick of Tornado. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Darkness Twin Meteor' - Xeno Lord Slug's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Mad Planet's Roar' - Xeno Lord Slug (Super Giant)'s super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. Forms and Transformations Great Namekian The Namekian ability to increase in size. Fused with Dark Dragon Ball Xeno Lord Slug fuses with the six-star Dark Dragon Ball and becomes much stronger. He can also use the Great Namekian form in this state. Super Giant Thanks to having Demon God power mixed with his kili, Xeno Lord Slug underwent a dark evolution, taking on a Dark Super Giant form, gaining dark energy flowing from his body and becoming one with the Earth. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Yūsaku Yara Battles ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes ;Manga *Xeno Lord Slug (Great Namekian) vs. Xeno Gohan and Xeno Trunks *Xeno Lord Slug (Super Giant Form) vs. Xeno Gohanks Gallery Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Nameks Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Extraterrestrials Category:DBH Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Mutants